Deleted Scenes
by LikeaDcriss
Summary: A series of One-shots of the Klaine scenes that in my opinion, should have happened on the show so far in season 3. There's never enough Klaine, imo. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT. You have been warned. T for possible bad language/ heavy boy-on-boy making out.
1. The Purple Piano Project

**A/N: So welcome to my new story :D People who read Bad boys, don't worry, this doesn't mean there will be less updates on that, Chapter 10 is in the works, and *should* (cross your fingers) be up by friday. :D **

**Anyway, this story. So this is basically just my headcanon of what I think happened, when the camera was away from Klaine, shall we say. Klaine does not get enough screen time. They should just have a whole show to themselves and call it quits tbh. But anyway. On with the first chapter, starting, of course, with The Purple Piano Project.**

* * *

><p><strong>After the NYADA mixer:<strong>

**Hey babe. How was the mixer? B xxx**

Kurt frowned at the message. Just a simple text from his boyfriend made him wish Blaine was here with him. Without thinking, he thumbed in a reply:

**Can you come over? K xxx**

The reply was instantaneous.

**Can you sit tight for a bit? I should be there within the hour. I'll drive quickly. B xxx**

Kurt loved how Blaine didn't even question why Kurt needed him. He didn't seem to care that it was 9PM on a school night. He smiled faintly.

**Yeah. See you then. K xxx**

It was a testament to how depressed he was that he didn't even warn Blaine about driving safely. He needed his boyfriend, and he needed him now. Downstairs, he could hear the faint murmur of Finn comforting a sobbing Rachel. He wanted that to be him and Blaine. With a sigh, he curled up on his bed and shut his eyes, wishing for the millionth time that Blaine lived closer.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, his head was on Blaine's lap, and Blaine's fingers were threading gently through his hair. His boyfriend smiled gently down at him.<p>

"Good evening, sleeping beauty…" He murmured, still smiling.

"Oh, god, how long have you been here? I didn't mean to fall asleep.. God, you should have woken me sooner…" Kurt babbled, sitting up quickly. Blaine just looked at him.

"Babe. Relax. I've been here five minutes, tops. Carole let me in and I came straight up. I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked so peaceful…" He grinned. Then his face turned serious. "Do you want to tell me why you asked me here at ten on a school night, and why Rachel is downstairs looking for all the world like she's just found out someone's died? Want to tell me what happened at the mixer?"

"Blaine… They.. They were so… fabulous. They had credits. They'd been in shows. They could dance, and sing, and act.. And Blaine. They were _just like us._ Here I was thinking I was one of a kind when there were about three carbon copies in that room." Kurt said softly, fighting to keep back the sobs.

"Baby.." Blaine said, hooking his fingers under Kurt's chin and forcing him to look up. "You _are _unique. There is only one Kurt Hummel. Do you think I would be as in love with you as I am if I could go around the corner and find someone else exactly the same?" Kurt shook his head slowly. "That's right, Kurt. Maybe they act like you. Maybe they dress like you. Maybe they talk like you. Maybe they even sing like you. But you know what? They'll _never, ever be you. _Know why? Because they'll never have your beauty. Your amazing, indescribable eyes. Your pale, perfect skin. Your amazingly soft, silky hair. But you know what is the most important thing they'll never have? _Your strength. _None of those guys could have gone through what you went through everyday for almost one and a half years. None of them could have taken the slushie facials, the dumpster tosses, the locker slams. None of them could have _gone back to the school where they were tormented. _None of them could have done what you did at prom.

"So you know what Kurt, they might talk like you, walk like you, act like you, but they'll never, ever be even a patch on you." Kurt sniffed, and Blaine pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you…" Kurt murmured after they had pulled away from the kiss. Blaine just smiled, and said:

"I do. You were yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, views? Opinions? Leave them in the reviews section! Lessthanthree you guise! :D **

**Ellie xxx**


	2. I Am Unicorn

**A/N: CHAPTER NUMERO DOS! :D **

**I just want to thank everyone for the amazingly positive response this has gotten so far :D It means alot. :D I wanted to get this up as soon as possible, for you lovely people :D Fanks to my lovely beta, Aria, otherwise known as Gamerbunny :D **

**Also: Views on IAU? Mine: AHHHH CLIFFHANGER! But seriously. My poor, poor baby Kurt. So much for him getting "funny, lighthearted" story lines. Not so far, unfortunately. Hopefully things will start to look up for him soon. And Blaine in that last scene.. If anyone ever says Darren can't act, I will refer them to that scene. God, it kills me. His face, you can tell Blaine really wants to say yes, but he knows Kurt really wants the part, and he thinks Kurt would be an amazing Tony, but he just wants the part SO BAD. Gawsh.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>After the 'Romeo and Juliet' scene<strong>

Blaine was standing by his locker getting his books and checking his hair when he heard footsteps coming towards him. It sounded like someone was running. He turned, and bit back a sob at the heartbreaking sight. Kurt was running down the hall, in full Romeo costume, hands to his face, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kurt! Kurt!" He yelled as his boyfriend raced past him. "KURT!" That was it. He slammed his locker shut and went running after Kurt.

"Blaine!" He heard someone call. He turned on his heel and saw Rachel running toward him, tripping over the hem of her long 'Juliet' gown. "Blaine, have you seen Kurt?"

"Yes." Blaine said shortly. "What the hell did you do Rachel? He looks like a complete mess!"

"I.. It wasn't all me! Coach Beiste, Miss Pillsbury and Artie were… Kinda laughing when we were trying to do the scene. And… And then he tried to kiss me and I… I couldn't help it. I laughed. It.. I just.. its Kurt, you know? I can't take him seriously when he's trying to kiss me!" Rachel sighed. "And then he ran out. Which way did he go, Blaine, I need to apologize."

"I think you've done enough for the day, Rachel." Blaine snapped. "I'm going to go find him. See you around." With that, he turned on heel and sprinted away, following the direction Kurt had gone in. It took him a good half hour of looking before he finally found his boyfriend hunched on the top of the bleachers, sobbing his heart out. When Kurt heard footsteps he gave a low moan.

"Go away Rachel.. I don't want to talk to you.." He groaned without looking up.

"Its not Rachel. Its me... Baby, she told me what happened.." Blaine murmured, walking toward Kurt at a steady pace.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was terribly weak, and it broke Blaine's heart to hear how broken he sounded. He reached his boyfriend, and knelt in front of him, curling his arms around his thin form. Slowly, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, too, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder and sobbing quietly.

"Do you wanna talk about it, baby?" Blaine asked softly after Kurt's sobs had died into hiccups. Kurt shook his head. "Yes, you do. It'll make you feel better if we talk about it, I promise."

"Alright…" Kurt muttered. "I.. I eavesdropped on Beiste, Miss Pillsbury and Artie deliberating at lunch... They said I was 'too much of a lady' for Tony." He made air quotes around the words. "So, I enlisted Rachel to help me audition again. A Romeo and Juliet scene. And right away, Artie was laughing. And then we got closer to the kiss, and Beiste cut me off with a laugh, and then.. and then I went in to kiss Rachel and.. And she laughed. Its just… Its just too much, Blaine.

"Am I really so feminine that it's a joke to people when I try to act straight? Just because I'm gay, I can't be manly, is that it? Do they really think I would suck that bad as Tony? Am I that bad an actor?" Kurt cut himself off with a sigh, tears dripping down his cheeks again.

"Baby… Don't say that, please. You are manly. You can be masculine, when you want to be. You would be an _amazing _Tony. And I bet you would make it convincing that you were in love with Rachel, or Mercedes or who ever gets the part of Maria. You are an awesome actor Kurt. The fact that no one realized what was going on with Karofsky last year is a testament to that. They didn't see through your fake smiles, they didn't see that there was no light in your eyes. They didn't see it because you didn't let them, Kurt. You're a great actor. And if Beiste, or Miss Pillsbury, or Artie, or anyone for that matter, try to tell you differently, they aren't even worth you giving them the time of day. You're special, Kurt. Don't let anyone tell you anything different." Blaine thumbed away one last tear that was lingering on Kurt's cheek.

"I love you…" Kurt murmured.

"And I you, beautiful.." Blaine replied. "Now, lets go get you changed and cleaned up. Then you've got to help me rehearse _Something's Coming_. I need to get the part of Bernardo. Or Officer Krupke." He continued, standing and offering Kurt a hand.

"What? I thought you were auditioning for Tony?" Kurt murmured, taking the proffered hand and letting Blaine pull him to his feet.

"Why would I, baby? There's no point. That's your part."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. Views? **

**Reviews are like klisses to me! :D **

**Also: Bad Boys readers: Update is in the works. It will be up tomorrow night (hopefully :D)**

**OHH! And go follow me on tumblr. reblog-all-the-klaines (dot) tumblr (dot) com :DDDDD**

**Lessthanthree you guise :D**

**Ellie xxx**


End file.
